Top 10 with Gordon and Sapphire
Top 10 with Gordon and Sapphire is a fan-made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918, Disneydude15, CartoonLover, and Magic-is-cute. Premise Gordon and Sapphire do a top 10 list of movies they've seen as the others act out scenes from the movies. Plot Part One (At the printing room, Sapphire and Gordon are looking over a list.) Sapphire: So, Gordy, what do you think? Gordon: Very good. I think we're ready. Sapphire: Oh! I'm so excited, I got butterflies in my stomach. Gordon: Should I call an exterminator? (Sapphire cracks up.) Sapphire: That's a good one. We should use that someday. (Cooler enters.) Cooler: Yo, Sapphy and Gordy, you're on in five minutes. Good luck in your new episode today. Sapphire: You ready, Gordy? Gordon: Ready, Sapphire. (5 minutes later, Sapphire and Gordon are sitting on stage as the audience applauds.) Gordon: Welcome to today's episode of the Gordon Kirby and Sapphire Trueblood Show. I'm Gordon Kirby... Sapphire: And I'm Sapphire Trueblood. So, Gordy, what are going to do today? Gordon: We're reviewing the Top 10 Greatest Theme Songs. Sapphire: Before we get started, are there any singers in the audience? (A few show hands. Cooler, Bright Eyes, Nose Marie, Janice, TJ, Tony, Colette, Dumbo, Badges, Elaine, Gloomy, Rosy, and Susanoo enter the stage.) Sapphire: Joining with us to sing the songs are Cooler, Nose Marie, Bright Eyes, Colette, Badges, Janice, TJ, Tony, Dumbo, Elaine, Gloomy, Rosy, and Susanoo. So, Gordy,what's number 10? Gordon: Number 10 is Adolescent Mutated Samurai Reptiles. Let's hear a sample from TJ, Tony, Dumbo, and Susanoo. Dumbo: (Singing) Who are the coolest lizards in town? TJ, Tony, and Susanoo: (Singing) Adolescent Mutated Samurai Reptiles! TJ: (Singing) Who beats the biggest baddies down? Tony, Dumbo and Susanoo: (Singing) Adolescent Mutated Samurai Reptiles! Tony: (Singing in a higher, louder tone) They're the skate-boarding, weapon-wielding, macaroni munching heroes from the jungle to Chicago! Susanoo: (Singing) Who are the greatest reptilian warriors you've ever seen? Well... All four: You know! (Singing) Adolescent Mutated Samurai Reptiles! (The audience cheers.) Sapphire: Awesome! The song is pretty upbeat and exciting. How about you, Gordy? Gordon: Very good. Number 9: Detective Gizmo. This song has only four words but it's so darn catchy. Sapphire: Take it away, guys! (Cooler and his group hum to the song except where they sing "Detective Gizmo" or "Ride, Gizmo, Ride" until the end. Everyone applauds.) Sapphire: Cool! What's number 8, Gordon? Gordon: Number 8, Shapeshifters. Sapphire: I've heard that the song consists of a few words, but at least the melody makes up for it. TJ and Dumbo: (Singing) Shapeshifters, machines in camouflage. Cooler and Tony: (Singing) Shapeshifters, they ain't no mirage. (The audience cheers.) Gordon: So, Sapphire, what's number 7? Gordon: Well, it's an interesting one. It's actually from a movie. Number Seven: The Bandit Ballad from Puppet's Glory Island. Sapphire: Oh, I love that song! Let's hear a sample. (The male singers hum a few bars until Tony starts singing.) Tony: (Singing) We are the bandits who will rob you whole. All male singers: (Singing) Oh ho ho ho! Dumbo: (Singing) We are the ones who have no soul. All male singers: (Singing) Oh ho ho ho! Susanoo: (Singing) We're the kind of guys who will you blind. For we're not nice nor very kind. TJ: (Singing in a lower tone) We're the lowest of the low here on Glory Isle and we can smell treasure for more than a mile. Gloomy: (Singing) We don't drink tea nor we take a bath. All male singers: (Singing) Oh ho ho ho. Badges: (Singing) And some of us are not good at math. All male singers: (Singing) Oh ho ho ho! (The audience cheers.) Sapphire: Sweet! What's up next, Gordon? Gordon: Number Six: Bad Dogs. All singers: (Singing) Bad Dogs, bad dogs, what will you do? What will you do when they capture you? Bad dogs, bad dogs, what will you do? What will you do when they capture you? Cooler: (Singing) The Pound ain't going easy on you. The catcher ain't going easy on you. Oh, your owners ain't going easy on you. Even your puppies ain't going easy on you. All singers: (Singing) Bad Dogs, bad dogs, what will you do? What will you do when they capture you? Bad Dogs, bad dogs, what will you do? What will you do when they capture you? (The audience cheers.) Badges: And mind you, this is one of my favorite songs. Gordon: Well, coming from someone like you, we'd expect it. Number Five: Captain Canine Squad Series. This is where the phrase "Doggy up!" came from. Sapphire: And this was composed by Captain Canine and the Puppy Cadets. Let's hear a sample. TJ: Seven... Bright Eyes: Six... Cooler: Five... Rosy: Four... Gloomy: Three... Elaine: Two... Badges: One... All seven: Doggy up! (Singing) We are seven canine crusaders! Battling evil invaders! When we sense even a hint of trouble, we'll be there on the double! TJ: Tandy! Badges: G-Boy! Rosy: Gwen! Cooler: Glen! Elaine: Dana! Bright Eyes: Judy! Cooler: Captain Canine! All seven: (Singing) This is the tale that may rather be odd, but we are the wonderful, powerful Captain Canine Squad! (The audience cheers.) Gordon: What do you think, Sapphire? Sapphire: It's great. What's next? Gordon: Number Four: The Beagle Bunch. Cooler, Gloomy, Susanoo, Badges, TJ, Dumbo, and Tony: (Singing) This is the tale of a beagle puppy, who was brought up by his adoring mother. The puppy has ears of brown and a long tongue like no other. Rosy, Elaine, Nose Marie, and Bright Eyes: (Singing) This is the tale of a caring family. Mother, father, and five kids that they raise. Seven people living in one house, but they have boring days. All singers: (Singing) That was until they meet the beagle and her puppy and now, they have little hunch that they should all be big happy family and that's how they became the Beagle Bunch. The Beagle Bunch, the Beagle Bunch, that is how they became the Beagle Bunch. (The audience cheers.) Gordon: Very nice. Next number. Sapphire: Here's a good one. Number three is... (Drum roll) Sapphire: Billigan's Island. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Gordon Category:Fan made episodes without an antagonist Category:Fan made episodes starring Sapphire